


Тот, кто останется навсегда...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок просыпается в больнице в замешательстве... но всё оказалось даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 23





	Тот, кто останется навсегда...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One That Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082700) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan). 



Шерлок ощущает в голове тяжесть и страшную пульсацию. Рядом с ним слышатся голоса − он понимает, что все стараются говорить тихо, но несмотря на это все звуки обрушиваются на него, как волны на скалу во время шторма. Его разум заполнен туманом, и он не может понять смысла того, что слышит. С сожалением он снова впадает в бессознательное состояние.

Когда он снова просыпается, боль уже утихла, превратившись в терпимую, ноющую. Он не шевелится, не желая снова тревожить свою голову, и пытается подвести итоги. Он в больнице, конечно, но с минимальной поддержкой. Осторожно пошевелив пальцами ног и убедившись, что ничего катастрофического не произошло, он открывает глаза.

− А-а-а... Вот и ты. − Он слышит голос Джона, в то время, как его лицо начинает расплываться в тумане. − На этот раз ты меня здорово напугал, любимый. − Кто-то крепко сжимает его руку, и Шерлок быстро закрывает глаза.

Очевидно, он недооценил своё состояние. Джон упрямо предан и удивительно снисходителен, но он никогда раньше не называл его любимым, и они не держатся за руки. Даже в больнице, даже когда кажется, что их миру приходит конец. Он может сосчитать, сколько раз они держались за руки (он сможет это сделать даже потеряв несколько пальцев). Джон, возможно, уже оправился от горя, вызванного предательством Мэри, и осторожно согласился вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит, но отношения между ними явно не находятся на этапе держания за руки и никогда не будут такими. Джон неоднократно и совершенно ясно давал это понять.

− Всё в порядке, − успокаивает его Джон, явно реагируя на отказ Шерлока открыть глаза. − Спи сколько хочешь. С тобой всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся. − Шерлок чувствует, как Джон с нежностью убирает волосы с его лба, и всё, что он может сделать − это не отшвырнуть эту дразнящую конечность. − Я рядом, всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Ты можешь отдохнуть.

Вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, он бежит в свои Чертоги разума в поисках объяснения поведению Джона. Он быстро устраняет собственные травмы − это случалось десятки раз, и никогда не приводило к физической привязанности в этом направлении, на самом деле гораздо более вероятно, что его за это отчитали бы. Он обдумывает, не мог ли пострадать Джон, что и привело к госпитализации самого Шерлока, но не может представить, что заставило бы Джона действовать таким образом, кроме какого-то любовного зелья. Он не настолько далеко зашёл, чтобы признать возможность такой ерунды.

Нет, единственное объяснение, которое кажется даже отдалённо подходящим − это то, что он спит, всё происходит во сне, где его самые глубокие, самые тайные желания могут увидеть свет дня. Сон, в котором Джон любит Шерлока.

Шерлок обдумывает, сможет ли он убедить свой мозг остаться в этом сне хотя бы на короткое время, которого будет достаточно, чтобы измерить длину каждого пальца Джона напротив его собственных, и, возможно, услышать ещё несколько ласковых слов, произнесённых тихим голосом Джона, только для него, когда его размышления прерываются гораздо менее желанным гостем.

− Брат мой, я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Шерлок слышит, как Джон хихикает, а затем убирает свои пальцы. Шерлок напрягается, заставляет себя не схватить Джона за руку, но он говорит себе, что всё равно это ему только приснилось, и укрощает свой неприемлемый ответ. Он не может повредить, вы не можете потерять то, что у вас действительно никогда не было.

Джон и Майкрофт обмениваются бессмысленными словами, что-то о некачественном кофе, а затем Шерлок остаётся наедине с Майкрофтом.

Он пересматривает своё заключение. Это не сон, это кошмар, и даже не очень интересный.

− Ну же, брат. Открой глаза.

Шерлок фыркает и смотрит на Майкрофта. Безупречный костюм, чисто выбрит, глаза усталые не больше, чем обычно. Шерлоку явно не грозит никакая необычная опасность, как и всему остальному миру.

− Когда же я проснусь? − спрашивает он, понимая при этом, что Майкрофт из его сна вряд ли знает ответ точнее, чем он сам.

Майкрофт ухмыляется. 

− Ты уже проснулся, Шерлок.

− Вовсе нет. 

Шерлок раздражённо переворачивается на бок, отвернувшись от Майкрофта. Если это не поможет уйти сну с Майкрофтом, он может проснуться, а потом позволит вернуться сну с Джоном. Сон с Джоном прекрасен. Сон с Джоном должен остаться навсегда.

− Тебя накачали наркотиками. Это немного изменило тебя, но скоро полностью пройдёт. Не должно иметь никаких длительных последствий.

− Уходи.

− Я сказал Джону, что останусь здесь, пока он не вернётся.

Шерлок оборачивается и смотрит на Майкрофта через плечо. 

− Он вернётся?

На лице Майкрофта появляется нежное выражение, и это больше всего убеждает Шерлока, что он видит сон. Лицо Майкрофта не предназначено для выражения нежности. Это не входит в его программу. 

− Конечно, он вернётся.

Шерлок утыкается лицом в подушку и надувает губы. Майкрофт что-то скрывает от него, но Шерлок не может вытянуть это из него в своём теперешнем состоянии. Шерлоку нужны дополнительные данные, он хочет вскочить с кровати и изучить ситуацию со всех сторон, но он очень устал и, похоже, не может собрать необходимую для этого энергию. Может быть, Джон вернётся, и он сможет отдохнуть от сна с Джоном, держащим его за руку, пока не оправится достаточно, чтобы вырваться из этого замешательства и вернуться к реальности.

Джон возвращается, принеся с собой в комнату аромат кофе. Поскольку Майкрофт ещё не ушёл, Джон подходит к Шерлоку с другой стороны и придвигает стул поближе. Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и видит, что Джон смотрит прямо на него. Он быстро закрывает свой непослушный глаз. Не стоит показывать слишком много, не имея дополнительной информации.

− Всё в порядке, − говорит Джон, его дыхание − у самого лица Шерлока. Чёрствый миндальный круассан, очевидно, был съеден вместе с кофе. Шерлок отбрасывает это бесполезное умозаключение и сосредотачивается на гораздо более интересном ощущении руки Джона, поглаживающей его лоб и расчёсывающей волосы. − Ты в порядке. Это всего лишь я, любимый.

Вот опять это слово, оно не имеет никакого смысла. Это не для него, этого не может быть, этого никогда не было раньше. Но Шерлок не спорит, он с благодарностью примет это предложение. Джон снова проводит ладонью по его лбу, и, несмотря на все свои усилия, Шерлок незаметно наслаждается этим успокаивающим прикосновением. Его вознаграждают тихим звуком и ощущением влажных губ на щеке, и Шерлок задаётся вопросом, сможет ли он видеть этот сон вечно, потому что это лучший сон, который он когда-либо видел.

Его брат (наконец-то) уходит. Попрощавшись с Майкрофтом, Джон снова садится рядом и берёт его за руку, что вполне приемлемо, поскольку теперь тот делает это другой рукой, и это даёт Шерлоку возможность собрать дополнительные данные, сравнить эту руку с ранее исследованной, осторожно коснуться каждым из своих пальцев кожи пальцев Джона: короче, чем его собственные, ногти аккуратно подстрижены, мозоли там, где ожидалось...

У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, и он замирает. Если Джон это и замечает, он ничего не говорит, просто продолжает держать Шерлока за руку, пока медсестра вовлекает его в пустую болтовню о погоде. Но Шерлок сталкивается с чем-то, что заставляет его мечту рушиться вокруг него, что разрушает его фантазию настолько, что он чуть не отправляет Джона обратно к Мэри и не решает вернуться домой на Бейкер-стрит, одинокий и несчастный, как всегда. Но подождите − это неправильно, Джон больше не с Мэри, та мертва, Шерлок знает это, он просто думал, что тот оставил всё это фиаско с Мэри позади... Ему приходит в голову − эта мысль прорезает туман его разума как луч, что то, что с ним случилось, должно быть, повлияло на его память.

Шерлок, должно быть, позволяет своему замешательству отразиться на лице, потому что на этот раз Джон замечает (он иногда замечает) и говорит взволнованным докторским голосом. Но это уже не то, что было раньше, здесь происходит что-то другое, чувство окрашивает его слова. Шерлок не может этого вынести, он не в состоянии сделать правильный вывод в этом состоянии, это неприемлемо и невыносимо, и это его пугает.

− Шерлок? С тобой всё в порядке?

Шерлок крепко зажмуривается, и по его щеке скатывается слеза. Молодец, думает он про себя. Теперь он точно поверит, что ты спишь.

− Эй, всё в порядке. − Джон вытирает слезу кончиком пальца. − Не плачь, любимый. Всё действительно хорошо. Доверься мне. Что бы ты ни думал, всё в порядке.

Всё ещё идиот, думает Шерлок. Это утверждение не имеет никакого смысла. Есть много вещей, о которых он может думать и которые определённо не в порядке.

− Действие наркотиков скоро пройдет, Шерлок. Ты получил низкую дозу, и ты полностью восстановишься. Молли сравнила твои результаты с последними жертвами, она уверена в этом.

Шерлок не знает, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Молли Хупер.

− Ну же, расслабься. Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов. − Джон снова проводит рукой по голове Шерлока, и он чувствует, как неприятный предмет упирается ему в кожу. Глубокие вдохи не помогут в этой ситуации.

− Скажи мне, что случилось, любовь моя. Просто скажи мне, позволь мне помочь.

Это слово пронзает его насквозь, и Шерлок больше не может себя контролировать. 

− Ты женат, − выплёвывает он, гнев и смущение окрашивают его голос. − Иди к ней домой. Перестань меня мучить. − Он знает, что это бессмысленно, он знает, что Мэри больше нет. Но тогда почему Джон носит кольцо?

Рука Джона останавливается в своем путешествии по лбу Шерлока и обхватывает его щеку. 

− Шерлок, открой глаза.

Он качает головой.

− Пожалуйста, − говорит Джон с мягкостью, в которой нет даже намёка на голос капитана Ватсона, и Шерлок, беспомощный против этого, подчиняется.

Лицо Джона такое милое, даже с несколькими лишними морщинками, которые он не совсем помнит, и его глаза ярко блестят, когда они встречаются с глазами Шерлока.

− Я женат, − тихо говорит он, и на его губах появляется улыбка. − Очень счастлив в браке. − Джон отодвигается, достаёт что-то из кармана брюк и берёт руку Шерлока в свою. − И ты тоже.

Шерлок ахает, когда Джон показывает ему кольцо, а затем надевает его ему на палец.

− Этого не может быть. Я сплю, − настаивает Шерлок, но Джон лишь ласково смотрит на него и прижимается к щеке с пахнущим кофе поцелуем.

− Подожди... перестань... Джон... это не так.

− Всё в порядке, любимый. Просто успокойся. Ты скоро всё вспомнишь.

− О чём ты говоришь? − Шерлок задаётся вопросом, не началась ли у него паническая атака − может ли у вас быть паническая атака во сне? Если вы перестанете дышать во сне, что тогда произойдёт? Вы просыпаетесь, когда умираете? Он понимает, что основывает своё особое беспокойство на том адском фильме об «обмене снами», который Джон заставил его посмотреть, и снова сосредотачивается на нём. Джон придвигает свой стул ещё ближе к кровати Шерлока и наклоняется, пока практически не обнимает его.

− Я не должен был ничего говорить до тех пор, пока действие наркотиков не прекратится, просто жертвы начинают осознавать, что у них нарушена память. Хотя я должен был догадаться, что ты всё поймёшь. Мой гениальный безумец. − Джон прижимается к нему, и он чувствует, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.

− Дыши вместе со мной. Давай. Сделай мне одолжение.

Шерлок делает это, его нос практически касается щеки Джона. Между ними − тёплый воздух, когда он дышит с Джоном в унисон. Когда комната перестаёт вращаться, он вытаскивает свою левую руку из захвата Джона и смотрит на кольцо, которое тот надел ему на палец. Он снимает его, моргая от знакомого ощущения, и видит надпись _«Тот, кто останется навсегда»_.

− Тебе было трудно поверить в это и в первый раз, − говорит Джон. − Каждый из нас сделал надпись на кольце другого. Хочешь посмотреть мою? − Джон снимает своё кольцо и показывает его Шерлоку. Внутри написано _«Проводник света»_.

− Это очень подробный сон, − говорит Шерлок, возвращая кольцо и позволяя Джону снова надеть его на свой палец. Оно легко садится, будто рука Шерлока давным-давно приспособилась к нему.

− И хороший? − спрашивает Джон, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока.

− Самый лучший, − серьёзно отвечает Шерлок. Он не знает, что и думать, когда Джон снова прижимается – прижимается − к нему, обнимая одной рукой за плечи. Шерлок лежит ошеломлённый. Может быть, Джон прав? Может, они и правда поженились? Как Шерлоку это удалось, как он убедил Джона Ватсона довериться ему всем сердцем? Это слишком невероятно, чтобы поверить, и в то же время... _Если исключить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой_.

− Ну ладно, − говорит Джон, проводя пальцем по ключице Шерлока. − Отдохни. Всё это скоро вернётся к тебе, обещаю.

Шерлок позволяет себе задремать, чувствуя себя в безопасности и тепле, что удивительно знакомо. Когда через несколько часов он просыпается с мужем, прижавшимся к нему, Шерлок понимает, что это не сон. Это его жизнь, его драгоценная, невероятная жизнь, и она лучше любого сна, который он мог себе представить.


End file.
